Lonely Mission
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Natsu has been ignoring Lucy to be with Lisana. Lucy is desprate for money so goes on a mission alone with her celestrail spirits. Random story


"You're rent is due now," Lucy hid under the sheets as the landlady banged on the door at three o'clock in the morning. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. Natsu had left to go on a mission with Lisana, since she had recently returned from Edilas. Natus was ignoring Lucy, she felt as if she had been kicked to the curb and he wasn't going to pick her up again. Not when he had a new model.

"Lucy," a voice said in her head. It was Loke. They could communicate through each others mind for some reason, but it only worked if she was touching his key. "Go on that mission for the 7,000,000 jewels. You aren't alone. You have us, and we can summon ourselves. So let's do it," Loke assured her.

Lucy could trust him and nodded her head. She got from her bed got dressed in of her outfits and ran to the door, "I'll give you you're money next week, when I return," and with that Lucy ran to the guild. It was empty apart from Mira who was still cleaning up.

She grabbed the ad and showed Mira who catalogued her name in then allowed her to leave. Lucy was on the first train on the mission. This time feeling assured that she will do well.

* * *

Mira looked at the ad in her book then sighed. Lucy was going alone. How on earth will she cope? But she saw that spark in her eye. That same spark that Natsu got when he felt defeated but would refuse to give up. It was the same.

The snowy haired girl watched as Gray came down the stairs and she handed him a drink, "Morning," he stated as he gave out a large yawn. He took his hot drink and went over to the board to see that one mission was gone.

"Say, Mira who took that mission. You know the one I played on taking with everyone?" He asked. Mira walked over with a frown.

"Lucy did. She came running in last night grabbed the ad then left. She signed out for herself. She'll be back in a week," Gray scrunched his hand up, that mission wasn't for her alone. He wanted to take it with everyone as it was quite a hefty sum and it would be difficult to do.

"Well I may head out for a mission to then," he walked over to the board found a mission that he could, but it seemed better to bring a friend. "Is Juvia around? She may be good for this mission?"

Mira shook her head slowly. "A lot of us have went on missions. Wendy is free though. That will be good for her," Gray nodded then watched as the female he was wanting showed up. He showed her the ad and she agreed and the two head out for their own mission.

* * *

A week had past since Lucy took the mission, but she was yet to return. Everyone had returned the day after Gray had left, along with Gray and Wendy themselves. Everyone had yet to realise that she was gone except for Gray who was worrying hard. He had to. He had worried over the mission as well.

Mira handed him a drink and gave him a smile, "She'll be back. I know it," she smiled then cleaned the counter. Gray only sighed then watched as the door opened. It was only Jett. Gray sighed then drank his ice coffee quietly. He wanted her to return, most of all he wanted to praise her. She must have been desperate.

The door opened once again and he watched as Loke ran in. He was in his suit and looked hurt but that wasn't his concern, it was the worry on his face. Loke grabbed Mira and Gray before he grabbed some food from the kitchen and Mira's first aid box. He ran down the streets and led the two up the stairs of Lucy's apartment.

He ran in where they saw Aries holding her hands on Lucy's stomach while Gemini, who was dressed as Wendy was holding her thigh tightly. Gray ran to her side and froze her wounds over quickly to stop the bleeding and allowed Mira to do the rest.

Lucy was fast asleep as Gray sat beside Loke who was worrying. He did notice that it was only him and Aries who were out still, "Go back! You're using up her magic power,"

"Gray. The only reason why Lucy took that mission was that she wasn't alone. She had us. She hasn't summoned any of us. We summoned ourselves. I had last three years, so I am used to being out, so that's why I still remain here. Everyone else is tired and is now asleep. We got the mission done. And she is now rich. And I'm going to destroy Natsu," he stood up then stopped at the door. He turned his head back at Gray, "Feel free to join me." Gray smiled then followed Loke back into the guild hall.

Lokie found Natsu laughing with Lisana. He put his glasses on Gajeels table as he quietly gnawed on a metal pole. Loke walked over and kicked Natsu in the head sending him to the floor. He didn't give Natsu a chance to stand. He had a foot on his neck and that stopped him from moving.

"I could kill you. I really could. I am not a member of the fairy tail. I am Lucy's–you know blonde hair, brown eyes, smoking hot...your partner," he growled. "Do you remember her? Did you worry about her? Did you even know she was gone. I could-," he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled him off of Natsu's shoulder. He turned to see Lucy wobbling on her legs.

"Go back. I have Gray now. He can help me," she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before he left.

She went over to the counter and received an envelope from Makarov, "My child. How many were out?" He asked.

"They all showed up for three days. I was cornered and I couldn't do anything," she explained taking a seat.

"That was reckless. Never again. I don't want to worry about my children dying in battle. That was the only time I couldn't sleep as I worried too much. That was for about five people. Not one," he whispered patting her knee softly.

"I was desperate. I'm back now. And I won't be going out for a long time. My spirits are all tired anyway," She sighed taking a seat at one of the booths. She was joined by Gray who sat beside her and held her close in his arms.

"I worried so much about you. Next time, bring me. Even if is three in the morning. Just knock on my door, and I'll come with you," He whispered into her.

"Gray! What are you doing?" Natsu yelled as he stormed over to the two.

"Hugging Lucy. Do you mind?" He shooed him away then kissed her cheek.

"Promise me," she nodded her head and began to cry softly into his chest.

Erza walked in looked at the notice board then growled slamming her hand into the board, "Gray do you know who took that mission. I was so excited about doing that one?" She asked walking over and scooting into the booth on the other side.

"Yeah, Lucy was desperate and did it her self with her celestial spirits," Erza noticed the crying Lucy and forced Gray to swap. Gray did as he was asked and watched as Lucy cried harder into Erza's chest.

"I was so temped at one point. Just to run into the spear. Just walk in. Just leave the world behind...he doesn't care...but then Loke stopped me before it went in any further. I'm worthless to him now," Erza growled turning her head to Natsu.

"I hate him more than anything. I don't think I can love him," Erza walked over to Natsu and slipped his cheek.

"Don't ever think to pair up with us three. Got that. Not me, not Lucy and not Gray. Ever again. You two can be a pair. I hope you are happy?" Gray wasn't fussed. He wanted to be with Lucy and support her.

Lucy stood up as she went to her bed, "Talk to me again and I'll hate you more than I already do. I don't want to hear pathetic excuses. Got that?" She walked away with Erza who led Lucy back into her bed.

Natsu stood there in shock, staring as the blonde walked away angrily. Mira walked over putting a hand on his shoulder, "She loved you. But you ignored her for my sister. She nearly died as you made her sad. Have a good day," she walked alone leaving Natsu alone in his thoughts.

Tears fell down Natsu's cheek. He had to make it up to Lucy. He had to. Otherwise his heart will break.

* * *

**Okay. This story is done. It was only a random one shot. A drabble. I felt like writing it so I did.  
Please review**


End file.
